All Isn't Fair In Love and War
by The Dark and The Tormented
Summary: A bet is just a bet or is it? A bet just stays a bet or does it? For the gang this becomes much more than a bet... much more...PLEASE R&R the first chapter is a bit rocky because it was based on an RPG and that goes all over the place...


Summary: The loves and trials of the gang with a few added characters. Just read it!  
  
Chapter one  
  
"The Shepard gang has split in two and they both asked us to back 'em" Dally informed the gang.  
  
"But we ain't gonna be involved are we?" Darry added.  
  
"Hell if we ain't then we gonna be stomped more for not showing. You know we can't take on both of them considering how small we are, specially Pony and Johnny"  
  
"I ain't small" Johnny said, indignantly. The phone rang,  
  
"I'll get it!" Dally got up and answered the phone. "Yeah sure, see you then"  
  
"Who was that?" Steve asked.  
  
"The rumble been put off till tomorrow Tim has a date with a broad"  
  
"Well gives us more time I spose" Steve muttered  
  
"So what y'all up to tonight?" Dally questioned, laying out across the Curtis' couch, smoking a Kool.  
  
"Not much" Steve replied lazily from the chair that he was sitting in.  
  
"I need something to do!" Two-Bit complained.  
  
"Let's go pick some chicks up then. How that sound?"  
  
"Awesome! Let's go! The Dingo will be buzzing with broads" Two-Bit said standing up, excited to be picking up some chicks.  
  
"Naw! Let's go the drive in! The broads won't want to talk so more time for feeling them up!" Dally grinned  
  
"Good idea!" Two-Bit was the first out the door. On the walk there Dally suggested something,  
  
"Let's make this interesting" They all knew something bad was about to happen.  
  
"I suppose, what would that be?" Steve asked uncertainly.  
  
"We will go to the movies and whoever isn't with a broad at the end of the movie has to ask out a Soc. If they get turned down then they have to do something very embarrassing that we will decide on later. Sound good?"  
  
"Sounds like a challenge! I'm in!" Two-Bit jumped at the chance to show that he was the most wanted man on the east side, even if he wasn't! Steve, Johnny, Pony and Soda all agreed as well. Of course Pony and Johnny were a bit more anxious. They finally arrived at the drive in.  
  
"Lynn! Look there's Soda and the rest!" Kady nudged Lynn and nodded in the direction of the gang. Kady had dark red hair and hazel coloured eyes. Kady was 5'6" and had a slightly tanned complexion. Kady was seventeen and had lived in Tulsa her whole life so she knew the score.  
  
"Let's go talk to them!" Lynn replied, excitedly. Lynn was Kady's friend and even though Kady was seventeen Lynn was fifteen but they got along real well. Lynn had brown curly hair, hazel coloured eyes and a slightly tanned complexion. Lynn was 5'4" and like Kady had lived in Tulsa her whole life.  
  
"Hey Soda. Want to come sit with me?" Kady asked. Kady had always been sweet on Soda.  
  
"Uhhh..." Was Soda's reply. Kady got the idea,  
  
"Oh. Well have fun with these Socs" Kady indicated to the girls who were gathered around Soda.  
  
"You can sit with me" Two-Bit said slyly, patting the seat next to him. Kady sat down angrily and embarrassed.  
  
"Hey Johnny. Do you want to come sit with me?" Lynn blushed, furiously.  
  
"S-s-sure" Johnny replied. Johnny and Lynn sat next to Kady and Two-Bit. Johnny started to reach for Lynn's hand until finally he rested it on her hand. Lynn looked over at Kady and grinned like a mad man. Kady looked at Lynn funny until she realised that Johnny was holding onto Lynn's hand. Kady grinned knowingly.  
  
"Kady can I please make out with you just once, please?" Kady laughed at how subtle Two-Bit was,  
  
"So subtle. No. Why do you want to anyway?"  
  
"Uh...I need a reason?" Two-Bit grinned so maniacally that Kady had to laugh.  
  
"I suppose not!" Was all Kady could reply. Just then Soda walked over to the four people with Sandy. Lynn and Johnny didn't notice though because they were too preoccupied with each other, actually they were more sucking face. Dally had found a greaser chick to score with so he knew that he would win.  
  
"Evie! Here let's sit down" Steve called Evie over. Finally Lynn noticed that Sandy was with them.  
  
"Oh hi Sandy" Lynn said in what was obviously a fake voice  
  
"Hey Lynn, how are ya?" Sandy replied, smiling.  
  
"Good. Can I talk to ya for a second?"  
  
"Sure what is it?" Sandy and Lynn walked off, leaving Soda behind.  
  
"Come here" Lynn punched Sandy and would have done worse if Sandy hadn't run away. Lynn came back, rubbing her knuckles that looked red. Kady didn't notice because she finally gave in to Two-Bit.  
  
"Where's Sandy?" Soda asked Lynn. This got Kady's attention.  
  
"Oh my god! What did you do that for?" Kady asked Lynn after she found out what happened. Pony walked in with some greaser broad and Kady was distracted for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Wow Pony got a girl! Well done" Pony's ears turned red and he sat down in front of Kady and Lynn. Lynn turned to Kady,  
  
"Now is your chance with Soda! Two-Bit can get any girl-look!" Lynn pointed to Two-Bit who had already found yet another girl. "Oh Soda is something wrong?" Lynn asked innocently.  
  
"Well great to know I'm wanted," Kady commented, looking at Two-Bit with disgust. "Be quiet Lynn! He is still with Sandy"  
  
"Soda, there's a spare seat next to Kady" Lynn made Johnny move over so that the only spare seat was now next to Kady.  
  
"Soda I won't try anything" Kady promised.  
  
"Sure you won't" Lynn replied, grinning. Kady reached over and punched her arm,  
  
"Shut up! He's taken!"  
  
"I think I'm fine with standing, thanks" Soda replied.  
  
"I don't fucking bite" Kady replied, angry. All she wanted was for him to sit down next to him, not get married!  
  
"You can't just stand!" Lynn pushed Soda down so he was sitting next to Kady.  
  
"Fine. Gee" Soda said, glaring at Lynn. He didn't see what the big problem was.  
  
"Now! Watch the movie that is called...uh...uh...something!" Kady stood up, angry, hurt and embarrassed.  
  
"This sucks big time, I'm going home. Have fun"  
  
"Wait! Come back Kady! Sorry Johnny, gotta go bye!" Lynn kissed Johnny on the lips and then went after Kady. Lynn found Kady behind a dumpster,  
  
"Honey, you all right?"  
  
"Sure. Everything is just peachy"  
  
"Soda's a bastard anyway, he doesn't deserve you"  
  
"No he isn't and we both know that! I just wish I was pretty enough for him" Soda also walked out of the theatre and saw Lynn talking with Kady. Kady looked upset.  
  
"Hey girls. I'm on my way home. Bye" Lynn stood in front of Soda,  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure. What's up?"  
  
"Why did you treat Kady like that?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You say you understand everyone but you don't understand Kady at all! Kady has been trying to be nice to you and all you have been doing is acting like she is a piece of crap! What is you fucken problem?" Kady groaned,  
  
"Shut up, Lynn! He has been nice to me he just isn't interested! Sorry Soda"  
  
"Ok Kady. Would you like me to walk you home so I can get to know you better?" Kady smiled,  
  
"Only if you want"  
  
"I don't mind" Soda replied  
  
"Ok then I will. I'll see you later, Lynn" Lynn grinned,  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"So are you and Sandy like still going out?"  
  
"Sort of. We are off and on"  
  
"Really? Are you off or on now?"  
  
"Right now, I'm not sure. I think on, but with the thing Lynn pulled, I'm not so sure"  
  
"So she blames you for other people's actions? That's real fair. Why don't ya get yourself a nice greaser, hell you could probably drag in a Soc with those stunning good looks"  
  
"No she doesn't blame me for other people's actions, she might just be afraid to hang around with me now"  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm sorry about what Lynn did. She was just doing it because it hurt me..."  
  
"I sorta figured. She can be a little crazy, huh?"  
  
"She sure can! Soda I have to ask you a serious question. Could you ever like me more than a friend?" Soda blushed,  
  
"Well probably. I mean you're pretty and really nice. If that's what you mean" Kady smiled,  
  
"Yeah but just wish you were mine but what girl in Tulsa doesn't wish that? Well here's my house. Sorry again about Lynn and I hope you have fun. Good night Soda" Kady kissed Soda on the lips, lightly.  
  
"Night Kady" Soda replied and waved her goodbye. Kady walked into her house, happy that she had kissed Soda. Soda walked home and found Darry still home,  
  
"Why are you home so early?"  
  
"Don't ask"  
  
"Ok then. Well I was just off to bed. You don't need anything do ya, little buddy?"  
  
"Nope I'm fine" At least I think so  
  
BACK AT THE MOVIES  
  
Lynn walked back to Johnny.  
  
"Hey sorry about that maybe we could walk home together?"  
  
"S-s-sure" Johnny answered and grabbed a hold of Lynn's hand. Steve looked up as they were just about to leave.  
  
"Where's Soda and Kady?"  
  
"Home"  
  
"This is no fun! Everyone's leaving. I'm gonna go home. Will you be fine?" Steve asked Evie.  
  
"Sure. I'll go home with Lita and Tanya" Evie said, indicating the girl that Dally and Pony were both making out with, "Bye"  
  
"Come on, Two-Bit! Dally! Pony" With that they all left to walk home.  
  
A/n: Hey! So that is the end of the first chapter! I hope you all liked it so this is Goodbye from The Dark and The Tormented for now! Please read and review! Also this chapter is from an RPG so it's a bit muddled but the next chapters will be better! Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
